Taya Valkyrie
|birth_place = Victoria, British Columbia, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |billed = |resides = |trainer = Lance Storm |debut = 2010 |retired = }} Kira Renee Forster (October 22, 1983) is a Canadian former model and fitness competitor now working as a professional wrestler, currently performing under the name of Taya Valkyrie. She was previously signed to a developmental contract to World Wrestling Entertainment in 2011. She is currently signed to Impact Wrestling where she is a former Impact Knockouts Champion. Early life Forster was a ballerina and around 2005, began competing in fitness copetitions and doing fitness modeling. Career Training and debut (2010) In 2010, Forster began training with Lance Storm at his Storm Wrestling Academy and graduated from it in September 2010. She was a part of Lance's Canadian reality series World of Hurt. From there, Kira would then go on to compete at various Canadian feds under the name Taya Valkyrie, most notably Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment (2011) In October 2011, she was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) after a tryout with them. After not making any officially-recorded debut in WWE or its other programs, Forster returned to wrestling on the independent circuit. She continued wrestling in Canada for the rest of the 2011 year until April 2012. Wrestling in Mexico (2012-2017) Forster moved to Mexico and began wrestling for various promotion within the country. on April 1, Forster debuted in Perros del Mal. She wrestled for PDM for most of the year before moving on to work for other promotions including LEGEND Promociones, Universal Wrestling Entertainment, Invasion RCH, International Wrestling League and Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion. Impact Wrestling (2017-present) Taya made her in debut in Impact Wrestling on August 4, 2017 in a match against Sienna whom she was defeated by. She wrestled the next day on August 5 in a three-way match, defeating Allie and Sienna. Taya returned on August 19 for the TV Tapings where Taya defeated Ava Storie. Taya wrestled a second match on that taping, defeating Amber Nova. On August 20, Taya teamed with Sienna and Taryn Terrell in defeating Allie, Gail Kim & Rosemary in a six-woman match. Two days later, Taya defeated Rosemary. Taya and Rosemary had a rivalry that was supposed to lead to a match at Bound For Glory 2017, but due to Visa issues, she couldn't appear for the show. On the March 1, 2018 episode of Impact, Taya returned and renewed her rivalry with Rosemary. The feud ended with a demon's dance match on the April 12 episode of Impact, with Rosemary winning. Following this, Taya disappeared from Impact again until September, when she returned as a babyface to challenge Tessa Blanchard for the Impact Knockouts Championship. At Bound for Glory XIV, Tessa narrowly retained the title, using the ropes to pin Taya. The feud kept going, with Taya getting another title shot on Impact three weeks later. Tessa retained the title again by getting herself disqualified through attacking the referee. Gail Kim got involved with the feud, becoming a special guest referee for the rematch at Impact Wrestling Homecoming. It was there where Taya won the Knockouts Championship from Tessa Blanchard. At the February 15 episode taped in Mexico, Taya defended her title against Blanchard in a street fight, concluding the feud. Soon afterwards, Taya turned back to being a heel to help Johnny Impact turn on Brian Cage on the March 15 episode of Impact Wrestling. Jordynne Grace became Taya's next challenger, and she was able to beat the champion via count-out on a TV episode. Taya had a rematch with Grace at Rebellion and successfully defended her championship there. At Slammiversary XVII, Taya had to defend the championship in a Monster's Ball Four Way match that included Jessicka Havok, Rosemary and Su Yung. Taya survived with the Knockouts championship. On the August 30 episode of Impact, Taya defended her championship against Big Mama and officially made history by having the longest single Knockouts championship reign. Her reign ended at 377 days when she finally lost the Knockouts Championship to Jordynne Grace. Personal life Taya is married to John Hennigan. They announced their engagement in June 2017 and were married in mid 2018. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Northern Lights Suplex transitioned into La Lanza (Double foot stomp) **''Road to Valhalla'' (Double Chickenwing Facebuster) **Curb Stomp **Corner Double Knee Attack *'Nicknames' **''"La Perra del Mal" (The Female Dog of Evil)'' **''"La Wera Loca"'' **''The Perfect Woman'' **''Queen of the North (in TNA)'' Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Reina de Reinas Championship ([[AAA Reina de Reinas Championship/Champion history|3 times, Current]]) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Knockouts Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #36 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #15 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Facebook *Twitter Category:1983 births Category:2010 debuts Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Former fitness competitors Category:Living people Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Managers and valets Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:PCW ULTRA alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni